Esta Vez Sera Diferente
by Alejandra Ocampo
Summary: Se acerca la navidad, Tori y Jade no se volvieron a ver después de un año, que pasara cuando el destino intervenga para que ellas dos vuelvan a verse. Solo para saberlo entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Solo quiero decir que este fic fue escrito para la actividad especial para la navidad de VicJORIous Team

Los personajes ni Victorious no pertenecen solo la trama de este fic espero les juste.

Se escuchaba un gran silencio en la calle principal de Londres, una joven se encontraba cerca de ahí sin saber lo que le iba a pasar en ese momento, iba tan distraída caminando en aquella noche, sabía que si no hacía algo para poder conservar su trabajo sería despedida muy pronto lo cual ella no quería ya que su padre le echaría en la cara "te lo dije" en ese momento un auto se atravesó en su camino dos individuos salieron del auto y tomaron a la joven y la metieron a la fuerza en el auto, adentro notó un gran cambio de temperatura y se percató que a su lado estaba un hombre al cual reconoció como el director de una disquera "EMI Music Publishing", una disquera muy destacada de Londres.

-¿Tu eres Jade West? ¿No?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-Me entere que estás a punto de perder tu trabajo en la disquera Waner Music-

-¿Y usted como lo sabe?-

-Eso no importa, solo quiero ofrecerte un trabajo en mi empresa-

-¿Qué trabajo?-

-Fácil y sencillamente quiero que tú y mi hija formen un dueto-

- ¿Y porque he de aceptar el empleo?-

-Tengo entendido que en Waner Music tan solo eres un nuevo talento más, y por tu comportamiento serás despedida ¿no es así?-

-Sí, está en lo correcto-

- Muy bien entonces señorita West mañana presentará su renuncia en Waner Music y yo la contrataré enseguida-

-Sí señor-

Jade se bajó del auto y vio como este se alejaba, tal vez todo no estaba perdido para ella, después de todo quería trabajar en EMI Music Publishing, pero no como parte de un dúo, si no como solista pero por algo se debía empezar.

-¿Jade eres tú?-

-Sí tío soy yo-

-Me tenías preocupado-

-Tenía mucho trabajo-

-Sí entiendo, ya es la época navideña-

-sí, bueno me iré a descansar-

-Si ve, yo también lo haré-

Jade llegó a su habitación y se recostó en su cama mientras recordaba la primera vez que vio a Tori.

**Flashback**

Era una mañana muy hermosa, los rayos del sol asomándose por la ciudad de Londres que muy pocas veces los ciudadanos podían disfrutar. Una pelinegra decidió salir a correr al parque central, en eso ve algo sin igual; una hermosa chica con un gran cabello castaño ayudando a un pequeño pájaro, ya que este se había caído de su nido, ala pelinegra ver esa escena se le hacía divertida y a la vez tierna, jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse así y por pensar en eso no se percató que la castaña ya lo había visto.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-¿has visto como se ha ido volando?-

Jade no lo había visto ya que se distrajo con aquella chica.

-Eh, sí-

-No importa si lo has visto o no, por cierto ¿qué te distrajo?-

-Yo…bueno…lo…que…pasa…bueno…como decirlo-

-Tranquila no muerdo-

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy linda?-Jade al darse cuenta de lo que dijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No, nadie me lo había dicho-contesto algo sonrojada.

Las dos se miraron y se sonrieron la una con la otra.

**Fin Flashback**

-Tori te extraño-fue lo último que dijo Jade antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Tori estaba emocionada pronto empezaría a trabajar con su padre, era un buen regalo de navidad, pero faltaban 2 semanas para ello, en eso ve como la nieve va cayendo poco a poco en ese momento recordó cuando Jade le pidió que fuera su novia.

**Flashback**

-¿Sabías que cada copo de nieve es diferente?-

-No lo sabía, jamás me había fijado en ello-

-bueno muy poca gente lo nota-

-¿Tori?-

-¿Si?-

-me preguntaba si…-

En ese momento sintió algo muy frío en su cara, al darse cuenta supo que Tori le había lanzado una bola de nieve. Jade no se iba a dejar así que rápidamente hizo una bola para lanzársela, las dos se divertían jugando en ese momento, ninguna de las dos supo exactamente como paso, pero eso no importaba ya que las dos chicas seguían el ritmo de sus labios cada una saboreando y disfrutando de aquel beso, cuando se separaron por falta de aire Jade no dudo en preguntarle a Tori:

-Tori ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Tori no contesto si no que le dio un lindo y cortó beso en los labios.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Tori vamos a desayunar-

-Sí ya voy padre-

-Por cierto, ya te encontré una compañera para el dueto-

-¿En serio?, y ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Así es hija; su nombre es Jade West-

Tori al escuchar aquel nombre sus ojos mostraron tristeza y su sonrisa se borró al instante.

-¡Jade, párate ya es tarde!-

- Quiero dormir-

-Déjala Cat-

-Back tiene que levantarse si no llegara tarde al trabajo-

-Sí, pero ¿para qué decirle que se levante?, si debes hacer esto-

Beck le echo un vaso de agua a Jade en la cara por lo cual la pelinegra se levantó corriendo y enojada

-¡Oliver! Esta vez te has pasado y tu Cat ¿No pudiste detenerlo?-

-Lo siento Jade no sabía que Beck iba hacer eso-

-¡Pues deberías saber cómo actúa tu marido!-

-¡Oh Beck! al parecer a Rose le gusto tu travesura-dijo Cat al ver a su pequeña de un año aplaudiendo de aquel espectáculo

-¡Oh Rosie! ¿Te ha gustado como desperté a tu tía?

-Bueno vámonos, Jade se tiene que arreglar- dijo Cat antes de cargar a Rose y salir de la habitación, Beck la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Jade se levantó y se dirijo al baño, después de salir de bañarse se cambió ya que ese día solo iba ir a presentar su renuncia a Waner Music e ir enseguida a EMI Music Publishing. Pronto vería a Tori, a su Tori ¿por qué había hecho eso en navidad?

Jade iba demasiado feliz a la disquera EMI después de haber renunciado al Waner Music se sentía mucho mejor, cuando iba llegando a la recepción una linda chica la saludo muy amablemente

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

-¿Tiene cita?-

-Bueno vengo a ver al señor Vega-

-¿Su nombre?-

-Jade West -

-¡Ah sí!, la está esperando-

-Gracias…-

La recepcionista al ver que la joven quería decir su nombre se lo dijo

-Trina-

-Bien voy a buscar al señor Vega-

Jade iba directo al elevador cuando en esto escucho una voz familiar diciendo:

-¡Espere!-

Jade detuvo el elevador antes de que se cerrara la puerta, en ese momento se fijó que era Tori, su Tori estaba ahí con ella, se alegraba de que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-Gracias por detener el elevador-

-No hay de que-

Cuando Tori escucho esa voz volteo a ver a aquella mujer que estaba ahí y se dio cuenta que era Jade West aquella mujer que le hizo daño el año pasado, cuando se cruzaron sus miradas las dos recordaron cual fue el motivo por el cual estaban separadas.

**Flashback**

-¿Jade?-

-¿sí?-

-Me preguntaba ¿Quisieras acompañarme a una cena?-

-Me encantaría-

-¿En serio?-

-sí-

-oh muchas gracias, pero es el 24 de diciembre-

-Tori eres mi novia y que mejor que pasar nuestra primera navidad juntas-

-Jade, también quiero presentarte ese día a mi padre-

-Para mí sería un gusto conocerlo-

-Me alegra saber eso-

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y Jade ya se estaba arreglando para esa noche, él sabía que algo iba a pasar algo que cambiaría todo pero no quería preocuparse por ello.

Tori se encontraba muy nerviosa acerca de cómo tomaría su padre la relación que teníacon Jade ¿la aceptaría?, claro que lo haría, su padre era muy bueno y estaría contento de saber que ella tenía una novia muy atenta con ella, miro la hora y vio que pronto llegarían los invitados.

Jade estaba impresionado por el lugar, jamás había visto la casa de Tori pero claro estaba hablando de David Vega el Director de la disquera EMI Music Publishing cuando estaba llegando a la entrada vio a su Vega que vestía un lindo y llamativo vestido rojo y unos aretes en forma de campanas navideñas y con un lindo broche en su cabello, se veía realmente linda. Tori diviso a Jade y la vio muy hermosa con aquel vestido que llevaba puesto era de color negro. Cuando estaban cerca Luna rompió el silencio.

-¿Se te acabaron los vestidos de color?-

-No, solo que quise ponerme mi vestido negro, con ella me veo muy guapa-

-Yo no lo creo-

-a ¿no? bueno yo solo te diré que estas muy guapa esta noche-

-Muchas gracias señorita West -

Jade no se resistió más y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la boca, cuando se separaron se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Cuando entraron vieron al Sr. Vega hablando con unas personas, cuando Tori lo vio decido que era el momento de que su padre conociera a su novia.

-Jade creo que es el momento de presentarte a mi padre-

-Perfecto entonces vamos-

Tori y Jade se dirigieron donde se encontraba el Sr. Vega, cuando él vio a su pequeña acercarse no dudo en presentarle a las personas con quien se encontraba hablando.

-Tori, que bueno que has venido mira quiero presentarte a Newt Harris y a su nieto André Harris-

-Mucho gusto-saludo amablemente Tori y agregó, -padre yo también quiero presentarte a alguien-

-Bien lo harás más tarde ya que tengo que anunciar algo muy importante-

-Pero…-

-No tardo-

El Sr. Vega se dirigió al centro de la sala y con un pequeño ruido que hizo al darle un golpecito a su copa y vio que todos estaban atentos a él decidió decir lo siguiente.

-Gracias por venir esta noche a pasar la navidad con mi familia y más que nada quiero decir que hoy también celebramos el compromiso de mi hija Tori y de André Harris-

Todos aplaudieron pero solo dos personas se quedaron en shock pero Jade no tenía tiempo de escuchar a Tori ya que ella se sentía como un tonta, así que decidió salir de ahí, mientras tanto Tori no podía creer lo que había hecho su padre le había roto las esperanzas de estar con Jade en ese momento volteo a su lado y vio que Jade salía de ahí así que decidió salir detrás de ella. Cuando llego a la entrada vio a Jade alejándose en su motocicleta con compañía no quiso averiguar con quien, en ese momento Tori se prometió jamás volver a enamorarse e ir directamente con su padre y decirle que si la obligaba a casarse con André se iba del país.

Jade al salir estaba realmente enojada, en ese momento vio a una chica que quería con ella hace mucho tiempo, ni si quiera le importó lo que iba hacer solo quería olvidar a Tori así que la tomo y la monto a su motocicleta y se fue de ese lugar , y dolorosamente en ese momento solo pensaba que jamás se iba a enamorar de nuevo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron así que Tori decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes pero Jade le tomo la mano y sin pensarlo le dijo.

-Esta vez será diferente, ya que pienso recuperarte antes de que llegue la navidad-

Entonces Jade la soltó antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad y se la hayan pasado bien y disfrutado de sus seres queridos


	2. Chapter 2 Diciembre

Hola

Realmente este one-shot no iba a tener continuación pero las pocas personas que me comentaron me lo han pedido así que empezare desde el principio.

Primero que nada en esta historia será un mundo alterno aquí no existe Hollywood Arts, segundo Tori y Trina no son hermanas, tercero Jade y Cat son primas y Sikowitz es el tío de las dos. Victorious y sus personajes no pertenecen

Capítulo 1

Diciembre 14 del 2011

Jade estaba muy enojada con su padre, primero que nada porque ella no quería irse de Los Ángeles, pero simplemente ella aun no podía alejarse de su padre ya que aún no tenía su mayoría de edad. Así que no le quedaba de otra acompañarlo a Londres, aunque la idea no le parecía tan mal ya que ahí vive su prima favorita junto con su tío Sikowitz. Tal vez podría chantajear a su padre dejándola vivir con su tío Sikowitz al menos a si soportaría estar lejos de su ciudad. Sin más que pensar Jade se puso a preparar sus maletas.

Londres Diciembre 14 del 2011

El clima no favorecía mucho para la familia Vega ya que se encontraban en el funeral de Holly Vega la cual había muerto por su enfermedad. Tori aun no podía creer que su madre estuviera en ese ataúd, negro cuando la vio aun acostada ahí ella no sabía que hacer si gritarle que despertara que no era una buena broma o solo echarse a llorar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar "porque" y lo único que pudo sentir en ese momento fue que su corazón había sido aplastado y no se sentía capaz de respirar, Tori Volteo a ver a su padre que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y pudo ver la gran tristeza en sus ojos tal vez él era la única persona ahí presente que podría entender cómo se estaba sintiendo así que sin pensarlo se aferró a su padre en el momento en que la tierra estaba cubriendo el ataúd de su madre entre los dos Vegas se daban fuerza y a la vez se desaojaban para poder seguir sus vidas como lo habría querido Holly Vega

Londres Diciembre 20 del 2011

Jade West estaba realmente cansada por el viaje y no se diga de John West. Lo cual. John estaría un mes en Londres y después se iría por dos semanas a Nueva York y volvería a Londres a lo cual estaba de acuerdo que Jade viviera con su tio Sikowitz ya que así le sería más fácil a el poder estar de un lugar a otro sin que Jade y el estuvieran discutiendo a cada rato y en ese momento estaban en la espera de Sikowitz que para variar los West no eran buenos amigos de la paciencia y se estaban desesperando. A lo lejos vieron como un hombre con aspecto de Hippie se acercaba muy sonriente y con un coco en su mano derecha.

-Al fin llegas Erwin- dijo John

-Lamento la tardanza pero no encontraba lugar para estacionarme-

-¿no me digas que has traído tu vagoneta?-pregunto Jade algo asombrada

Sikowitz solo se limitó a sonreír y a tomar el líquido de su coco. John casi se quería desmayar tan solo pensar en viajar con Sikowitz como chofer aun el no entendía como pudo conseguir su licencia de conducir. Después de esa pequeña charla los tres iban de salida hacia el estacionamiento para empezar una vida en Londres.

Toria aún no podía creer que su madre estuviera muerta aun creía que en cuanto despertara la encontraría en la cocina haciendo el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción peor volvía a la realidad al ver la cocina vacía sin el pequeño y leve tarareo que Holly daba. Sin más que pensar se puso a preparar el desayuno para ella y su padre costaba mucho acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina más porque jamás pensó cambiar esa rutina tan pronto Tori con tan solo 16 años de edad aun necesitaba a su madre, pero ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a no tenerla.

Nota: Sé que el capítulo es corto pero espero les haya gustado este pequeño principio tratare de hacer más largos los siguientes capítulos espero sus reviews para saber que piensan .


End file.
